Changing
by XxXs T a R i n T h E s K yXxX
Summary: How Bill made Fleur a better person. And how Fleur made Bill fall in love. Everything sounds easy, doesn't it? But not when you're half-veela, half the family disproves of your relationship and most have the wrong impression of you and your accent.
1. Chapter 1

Working

* * *

"How can I 'elp you sir?" Fleur Delocour asked. Her silvery blond hair tied in a neat French bun, her beautiful blue eyes looking at the sweating man in front of her. He is awestruck, she could tell. Aside from sweating so hard, his mouth was a bit open with his eyes opened so wide, making him look like a frog. She awaited for another minute before she spoke "I am a beet busy sir."

"No…No… Mam'.. I need to speak.. to a…" The man started to pause again. He never saw a creature as breathtaking as this… witch before. He took a quick look at her name tag. "Fleur." He even tried to give her one charming smile, unfortunately it isn't look as charming as he wanted it to be.

"Yes, I am Fleur. 'ow can I 'elp you?" She tried to smile, but her lips wouldn't budge and her voice had a certain 'edge' into it, making the poor man more intimidated. Fleur looked at him a bit more, beginning to feel more irritated by the second. She looked for the button under her desk when somebody spoke.

"Mr. Piecebie" Fleur leaned a bit and saw a rich her of red, tied in a pony tail, he looked so cool and… familiar. Fleur squinted her eyes trying to figure out who he is. "Let's go up. I hope you didn't wait too long?"

"I did… But…" Mr. Piecebie looked a little bit nervous and fiddly. This time Fleur couldn't contain herself, so she raised her right brow at him. Mr. Piecebie immediately faced the stranger when he saw the look on Fleur's face. "It didn't… I mean doesn't… Mr. Weasley… I mean Bill. No..Arth-Bill. Bill. Could we go up to your office.. Now." Mr. Piece half-whispered to Bill. He didn't even dare to take a small peek at Fleur's irritated face. The three of them knew he is making a big fool of himself. And Fleur, being Fleur didn't have the heart to even mask her annoyance at the man.

Mr. Piecebie didn't even wait for Bill as he pounced his way to the hall. Fleur went back to her paper works again.

_Bill. _She thought. He looks _and_ sounds so familiar. She brushed Bill of her mind, when she saw her boss walking towards her, his frown deepening. Ragnok looked uglier, as the skin on his forehead kept on folding and his saggy cheeks flapped every time he took a step.

"'ello Sir." Fleur greeted nervously. Her charms didn't work on Mr. Ragnok, and he is a very hard to please goblin. Ragnok simply gave her a small nod and grumbled something.

* * *

"Bill. She was so intimidating..." Mr. Piecebie said as he continuously tapped his chest as if to make a point. "Did you see the way she looked at me?" Mr. Piecebie turned around, looking back at where they came form. Bill could tell Mr. Piecebie wanted nothing more than stay out there and ogle at the Triwizard Champion.

"With utter-"

"_Love_?" Mr. Piecebie cut him off. Mr. Piecebie was scrawny and brainy. He was also delusional. This isn't the first time he thought some random girl loved him. And poor Bill was always the one who was stuck with him every time he had this moments. Bill tried his best not to laugh. Ragnok wouldn't be so pleased if Mr. Piecebie left. Mr. Piecebie (though he may not look or _act _like it) is a valuable member of the Gringotts staff and one of the most hard-working personnel.

"Anyway." Bill tried to change the subject. "Isn't it nice to work together again?"

"I never thought I'd get to see the infamous Bill Weasley after that Egypt Catastrophe!" Mr. Piecebie said enthusiastically. They had worked together once, when they looked for an enchanted turquoise stone previously owned by a veela. The goblin said the veela asked for a lawn and gave the stone to them. And when she couldn't afford to return the galleons, she stole the stone and kept it hidden until they found it, of course. The memories brought back a wide grin on Bill's face. He could have sworn he saw Gringott smile when they brought it back.

"Those where the days, weren't they?"

"You speak like we're thirty." Mr. Piecebie tried to sound offended but the grin of his smug face said otherwise. "Speaking of age, how old do you think Fleur is?"

And back again to Fleur.

Bill was spared from all the nonsense when they reached Gringott's office. London didn't compare to the excitement and ecstasy Egypt brought him but sacrifices are needed in order for He-who-must-not-be-named's downfall.

"Didn't I tell you? Gringott wanted to meet us personally." Bill grinned. The door immediately opened when they stood in front. Goblins did have a way of making themselves feel special. As the decorations of the rooms composed of detailed designs seemed to be worth a fortune.

"What took you so long?" a grumpy goblin asked. He didn't even say a simple hello. But Bill and Mr. Piecebie knowing him, found it ordinary. Both of them sat at the chairs adjacent the goblin.

"How're you faring Sir?" Bill asked trying to be polite, this time it was Mr. Piecebie's time to stifle a laugh.

"You're a couple of days late." Gringott gritted through his teeth. Gringott then looked at Mr. Piecebie when he heard him chuckle. "And you Piecebie. You've been absent for some time." Mr. Piecebie immediately sit up straight and cleared his throat. Nobody liked getting in Gringott's nerves. No matter how fun it may be.

"Delacour come in." Gringott grumbled. Fleur with her chin held up high marched in and handed over an envelope.

"Ze papers for ze azignment." The room was filled with a stuffy perfume the moment she came in. When she was in front of Bill, it took him all his guts to stop himself from coughing. Mr. Piecebie on the other hand started to ogle at Fleur again.

"You may go." Fleur gave a quick nod and swiftly made her way out of the dusty office. She never liked this place. It was nothing compared to her school. The lighting are alright but when it came to cleanliness and hygiene? Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's dirtiest rooms were much more cleaner.

"Achoo." Fleur sneezed. "Zis place needz to be duzted. Achoo." Fleur wiped her nose with her handkerchief. She looked around at the place and held her chin even more higher. She had a lot of paper works to do and wasting time in the middle of a dusty hallway is not a good way to spend her it.

* * *

A/n: Please give me reviews. It could be a flame, friendly comment, suggestion, etc... :D so please review:D


	2. Time Flies

Time Flies

* * *

"Ze papers are on ze desk." Fleur waved her hand, gesturing the man in front of her to leave. She didn't want to be interrupted from her reading. It is hard enough to understand English without any unnecessary interruptions, and talking to ill-tempered goblins didn't do her English any good.

The man cleared his throat. "Which desk? Mine or your Boss'?" Fleur was forced to look up. "You didn't say which desk." It was Bill. She immediately closed her book.

"Ze papers are on top of your desk" Her voice lost it's edge a bit. "'Ave we met before?" She asked.

"Bill Weasley. You're the Triwizard champion last year, weren't you?" He smiled at her. Fleur tilted her her head a bit. Trying to recall where she had seen him. He really looks so familiar, she looked at him a bit more when her memory. Long hair and fanged earrings!

"Zat boy with 'Arry Potter in the tournament!" Fleur said. She never thought she'd see him again. "Do you possibly work 'ere?" She was hopeful he'd say yes. Fleur found herself deeply infatuated with him even if she only got a glimpse the previous year.

"We haven't been introduced properly especially after You-Know who's..." Bill didn't continue his sentence to make his point. Everybody present in the triwizard competition always had goosebumps whenever they remembered what happened to poor Cedric Diggory. Bill didn't know Cedric personally, but nobody deserved to die that way. Fleur is in a different case. She knew Cedric one way or the other, as they were both champions.

"'Vell, I'm Fleur Delocour." She took out her hand and Bill softly shook it. One of the lessons at her school taught students mainly on proper etiquette and manners. And Fleur memorized, by heart, all of them. She has class and she's not afraid to show it.

"Well Ms. Delocour, I seem to be interrupting you from your read. I'll go now." Fleur didn't want him to leave. They only met.

"Wait. I 'ave troubles understanding eenglish." What she said didn't really concern Bill. She wanted to talk to him some more and she will. After all, she did make up her mind she would. "Would you 'elp me?" That sounded straight forward and bold. When Bill heard what she said, he knew one thing about her: She has confidence.

"I would.. love to but.."

"I'll share your work load." She's persistent too. Fleur tensed up when Bill didn't say anything. She knew this was coming. He worked full time and she worked only half-time, and from the current status of the bank there's a lot of work that needs to be done.

"Well. Let's talk about it." Bill said, he didn't know how he can squeeze English tutor sessions in his schedule but judging by the way Fleur talked and acted, the woman won't accept 'no' for an answer. "Owl me your schedule when you can. And I really have to go now before Gringott misses me."

Fleur nodded at him. When he was gone she couldn't help but collapsed happily on her office chair. Her eyes still followed Bill's figure until he had vanished among the wizards crowding. Fleur immediately got a piece of paper from Gringott's pads and wrote down as fast as she could (while maintaining her neat penmanship) her schedule.

It has been two days after Fleur owled Bill her schedule and he still hadn't replied or even acknowledge he had received her note. On the contrary, she hadn't seen Bill for two days too. Is he sick? Did he quit work? Is he alright? Many questions popped into Fleur's head one after the other. She couldn't even concentrate on her job any more.

"Hullo Fleur." The annoying voice sounded so familiar.

"Mr. Piecebie" Fleur said, she used her snotty french accent greeting. She never liked men that ogle or stare. _Staring is rude! Zat is one of our principles! Zat should be kept in our minds! Zat should be remembered! _She suddenly heard Madam Maxime's words. And Mr. Piecebie could learn a thing or two about manners at her school. Apparently, Fleur thinks the guy is hopeless. "I'm buzy."

"Would you like me to teach you English?" He wore a smug smile.

"No." Fleur's swift answer came, she already has Bill Weasley as her tutor. She doesn't need another especially if he doesn't know how to show any decency.

"I overheard you ask Bill to tutor you. But he's so busy... And I'm very much available to be your tutor." And he eavesdrops too. He leaned in closer to Fleur's desk much to her dismay.

"Eexcuse me?" Fleur snapped. Mr. Piece backed away a bit. He seemed to be intimidated by Fleur again, who looked at him with utter loathing. But Mr. Piecebie being Mr. Piecebie didn't let this 'little' reaction of Fleur dishearten him. Instead of turning around silently like how Fleur's other suitor wanna-be's would, he stayed there leaning on her desk again wearing the smuggest smile Fleur had ever seen.

"You seem to be very oblivious of my feelings, Ms. Fleur." He nodded his head in a hurt way. "But fear not, for I shall remain true to it." This has to stop. Among all the suitors that had tried to get Fleur to notice them, Piecebie is the worst. "You are only shy... But deep down you fa-"

"You're deluzional. I _do not_ fancy you. Zat attitude is annoying. You do not know how to act like ze proper gentleman." Fleur got one of her books and swat Mr. Piecebie's hand off of her desk. "Do not talk to moi"

Finally getting the jest (and feeling the pain), Mr. Piecebie went away from Fleur. He knew Fleur Delocour is part-veela and getting on her nerves wouldn't exactly be healthy. When Fleur was finally left at peace, she once again opened her book that she used to swat of Mr. Piecebie's hand and started to scribble down words she found hard to pronounce and understand.

Horse

Halophilous

Haqueton

Thaumatography

Theogamy

Thesis

When she had scribbled some words she looked at her watch, only five more minutes before her day off. Fleur continued to pass by the time scribbling down phrases from her book, she wanted Bill to help her with. Speaking of Bill, she hadn't seen him in the past few days. She frowned. She didn't know where he lived, so visiting him wouldn't be possible. She had already owled him but he didn't reply him. If she did send one of her owls again, just to mail him, he'd probably think she's stalking him. Fleur gave a big sigh of frustration. She's clueless on what to do.

Days past then to weeks and Fleur has made a long list of words she found hard to pronounce and understand. Still no visible sign of Bill. She knew where his office was, she always walked by it just to see if he was around. She also made it a habit to avoid Mr. Piecebie's office. The only thing she looked forward to every week was her parent's weekly letters and of course, Gabrielle's (They are all written in French.)

_Our Dearest Daughter,_

_How are you? We hope you are faring alright there in England. By the sound of your letter about those goblins last week, you sound stressed. Your mother almost marched in there and get you a more decent job. You should thank me for stopping her. She threw a fit and didn't talk to me for about a day, mind you! Anyway, Dear Fleur, I hope your English is getting better, I bragged you to my friends and one of them is very much willing to hire you! -After, of course, you mastered the English language. Your mother and I are very proud of your accomplishments. Although we worry about you from time to time, after all... this is your first work and your mother and I thought you'd be working here in France not in England. But if you want to qiut working there in Gringotts, we're just an owl away and I could get you to a safer and closer work _or_ your mother can squeeze you in into one of her friend's fashion business she's thinking you'd make a great model. Please consider our offer, not just for us but for your better well being._

_Always and Forever will be,_

_Mum and Dad_

After reading her parent's letter, she opened a pink envelope with a Fleur Delocour written neatly on the back. The envelope smelled so much like her school. It made her remember how life was like back at Beauxbaton's. The glittery hallways and ceilings, the carpeted floor, the intricate sculptures and the everything! Gabrielle's letters made her want to go back to her school.

_Dear Fleur,_

_How could you _not_ tell me how strict the teachers are! I haven't been sleeping enough anymore. I'll stop complaining now Fleur. Tell me how's England? Would you give something for Christmas? Maybe something from Diagon Alley? Or will you take me there to shop? You know I would love to go. I've got great news Fleur! With only a few weeks at school, I've already adjusted! But there are some first years too, whom I strongly think, are jealous of me. I wouldn't wonder though. With our gorgeous locks and dazzling eyes, who wouldn't? And we would constantly write-insult to each other. I hope no teacher would catch us. I dare not think of the punishment I'll recieve. Fleur, have you experienced what I have experienced? Please be a big sister and give me some advice. My group is not at all pleasant terms with her's.  
_

_'Till we write again!_

_Gabrielle._

_P.S: Have you heard from Harry?_

Fleur couldn't help but giggle at her little sister. Gabrielle's been in love with Harry after he had saved her in the triwizard competition. She got a piece of paper from her bag and tried to compose a letter to her parents trying to find the right words to reassure them that she is happy, safe and contented with her job. She haven't told them about Bill yet. They wouldn't approve of having a co-worker to be her tutor_. _Fleur sat in her chair figuring what to write when she heard the Gringott's 6 pm bell chime.

"I've better go." She muttered silently. She gathered her things and hastily put them inside, and gripping the letter's she got she went out of the bank. Outside, she couldn't help but frown. She didn't bring her umbrella and her flat didn't allow wizards apparating. She clutched her wand from her pocket and muttered a transfiguration spell. She wasn't good at transfiguration. She'd admit that.

"Why don't you just apparate?" Fleur heard somebody ask. She turned around her. Surprised and happy to see Bill Weasley again she smiled.

"Where 'ave you been?" She asked happily. Fleur didn't answer Bill's question as she was too happy to see him.

"I've almost been to everywhere." Bill had a lot of black lines under his eyes, his freckles doubled, _has he been walking under the sun?_, And he looked more tired than ever. "Why don't you apparate to your flat?" He asked again.

"Ze owner doesn't want us apparating in and out of ze place." Fleur said. She studied his features more, trying to find out what else has changed. His hair is longer than last time. "So I 'ave to result to zis" Fleur raised slightly her badly-transfigured umbrella. She transfigured her pen and the transfigured umbrella had an ugly shade of an unmixed gray with black splats all over it. "Enough about zis. What about you? 'Ow are you?"

"I've never felt better. Being locked up in a room is exhausting! While traveling I've picked up some words I'm sure you'll be happy to learn!" He beamed. Fleur felt happy after hearing those words. _'he hasn't forgotten'._"I'll start showing showing up at the office again. I'll just tell you what time we can have the sessions, alright?" Fleur nodded. Somehow one way or the other, she couldn't help but wich it was already tomorrow.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks :D


End file.
